Hollow Hugs
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: What happenes when Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro meets Nakahara Sunako? Let's just say... insanity... as can be expected of wonderful Ms. Sunako.
1. Meeting Nakahara Sunako

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach or Wallflower. Warning… I am the kind of person who likes to torture their favorite character or characters. Oh… and I am not sure where this would fit into the timeline… for either fandom._

**

* * *

**

Hollow Hugs  
~ Meeting Nakahara Sunako ~

When it comes to those who are indeed spiritually aware among humans that are living, it is indeed something that is in truth, quite rare. The reaction of most, as human instinct goes, is to be afraid, for humans are afraid of what is truly the unknown.

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro was patrolling in Karakura town, the hometown of the substitute soul reaper Ichigo lived in, watching and waiting for a hollow to show up. With everything that was going on, there were lulls of silence, only to be broken by the feral cry of the soulless spirits when they came to cause destruction to the town.

As he was watching near the park, his senses tuning in to pick up on any strange aura's that belonging to the freak spirits, or any other aura that might in fact be a problem. Because of this, his mind picked up on something that caused his attention to glance around, to pick up on what seemed to be a new kind of aura, which was in a way, rather depressing.

When his eyes finally lighted upon what was causing the strange aura and had to admit that the person was indeed depressing to look at. It was a girl, possibly around the orange haired substitute's age either younger or older a bit. She wore old, baggy clothing that was stained and worn out. She also carried herself in a way that spoke of low self esteem.

One of the things he noticed about her aura was unlike other auras that spiritually unaware people couldn't pick up on, the people seemed to be noticing this aura and turning to stare at her, giving her odd looks. The looks on their faces made it seem like the girls aura was also depressing them and turning them nervous.

Out of the crowd who were passing on by while he watched, a young boy walked straight up to the girl, a ball in hand. His whole demeanor spoke of someone who was more curious then afraid of the young lady… if she could be called that. However, Toshiro found that this was the way it was, much to his annoyance, with most four or five year olds in this kind of situation.

"Hi miss? Why's a ghost like you doing around here?" The boy suddenly commented. This caused Toshiro's mouth to open a bit in shock, but only slightly. It was obvious to him that the girl was defiantly not a ghost, though some soul reapers he knew would take it that way. The girl was noticeable by the general population for one thing. On top of that, there was no chain coming from her chest.

"That girl has legs sweetheart," the boy's mother replied, giving one of the signs that someone was a ghost, at least for those who had never seen a real one. The boy took his mother's hand and they began to walk off. The girl suddenly began to cackle in a fashion that could possibly speak of insanity or a fever.

When this happened, all the people around, excluding Toshiro in his gigai, looked at her with disgust and fear. Just as quickly, as they looked at her, every single one of them turned and walked in the opposite direction of the girl, leaving the shinigami captain and the crackling girl alone. It felt like an ominous wind was blowing, but Toshiro felt he had to do something bout the situation… she might actually attract a hollow.

With his eyes narrowed, he crossed the street to the park to confront her. He was surprised she didn't see him coming, due to the fact his white hair and teal eyes rather tended to stand out in comparison to others, something that was rather obvious to him. However, the person of interest was in her own little world, oblivious to everything.

"You do realize that you're causing a considerable amount of commotion," the boy shinigami suddenly stated as he stepped right in front of her. This caused the girl to suddenly look him strait in the face, revealing that she had violet eyes. Her eyes had something disturbing to them, but this didn't set Toshiro off beat.

However, something else did. "Pretty, sparkling boy child of light…"

This caused his eyebrows to rise up, his pupil's dilating in surprise, as the statement was one that was made in a rather childish voice, not to mention he really didn't like it when people assumed certain things about him because of his stature and age. References to his age was something that he'd rather avoid. "Ch… ch…"

His sentence was interrupted by the girl suddenly getting a nose bleed… a nosebleed that some how managed to hit him… or squirt him in the face, much to his dismay and shock. On top of this, the girl instantly fainted on him, right there on the spot. He wiped the blood away from his face with the sleeve of his clothing.

He then knelt down, clicking the cleft pallet with his tongue. He then reached out and felt her forehead, making sure she didn't have a fever. To his dismay, he found that she didn't have one. He shook his head then, realizing he probably was dealing with a nut job here. He also had no clue how to wake the girl up from her stupor. "So you're just crazy, aren't you? Why do I get the feeling that someone like you will…"

His statement though was interrupted by a feral scream near by. "… most defiantly attract what I thought it would attract."

This caused him to quickly dash into the park, though he couldn't figure out what to do with the girl. He certainly had to take care of the hollow first. However… his irritation was making him want to, after he rescued her from this hollow, just to leave her there, but he knew that he would feel guilty, not to mention immature for doing that. But on top of that… something bothered him about the girl.

He then moved behind a bush to deposit his gigai so that no one would see it when he got out to fight the monstrosity that was headed his way. He got out of the gigai fairly easily, only to find to his dismay, something already hindering his movement, though he couldn't quite understand why as there was no hollow here.

"Ghostie! Ha ha! I found a ghost!" came the sudden squeal in his ear as something… no someone… no defiantly something… grabbed him and held on tight. He knew what it was, but indeed wanted to deny the truth of the matter.

"Please tell me you can't see me," came his somewhat shocked reply, not to mention one that was rather gasped out as he was having problems drawing his breath as she held on so tight. He already knew the answer though, to his question. She… the girl who was supposed to be fainted in a heap at the park… could see him. He glanced over to the entrance to confirm that she had indeed moved.

"Ghostie!" came her completely over exuberant squealing into his ear.

"Please let go," he suddenly stated, his body becoming rigid from his discomfort, the fact he really wasn't in the slight bit a fan of being touched, or the need to stop the hollow was a dire need. However, the only response he received from the unfamiliar girl, was an obnoxious high pitched giggle in his ear, not to mention the abnormally strong girl squeezed tighter.

"Please tell me you aren't working with that hollow that is coming," he suddenly became exasperated, not sure how to get out of this one.

"What's a hollow?" came her questions to his own question, not to mention she yet again hugged tighter. "Very pretty child ghostie!"

The next thing he knew, much to his annoyance, she suddenly had another nose bleed, this time hitting him in the ear. She also managed to faint away, allowing him to escape her maniac grip on his chest area, allowing his to breathe, not to mention go and investigate and dispatch the hollow. Because his gigai was hidden, he figured the girl would be fine too.

As he stepped from behind the bush, he found that the hollow was standing right in front of him, the beast like mask clicking it's jaw like mandible, trying to intimidate it's prey. However, he was in no way intimidated by this, as he has dealt with quite a few hollows in his life time. Seeing the captain's uniform, the monster however became quite excited.

"So, I get to fight a captain? What a delicious soul that must be… hee hee,"

"As if…" however, something from behind him popped up and interrupted what he had to say.

"A real life monster demon from the pits of hell! It's so gross and dark and ugly… it's beautiful!" came the familiar squeaking voice to Toshiro, much to his dismay, his anger rising at the girl. The monster was also rather taken aback at this odd demeanor, thought the shinigami was starting to thing that this was normal for this person… or persons, as he couldn't be sure if she had a split personality or not.

Because of the disturbance, both were not expecting what happened next. As they were taking in the comment of someone who should have been a bystander, the girl suddenly broke out in a run from behind the bush and ran at the hollow. Toshiro's eyes went wide at the insanity of this, only to become even more disturbed.

For the girl proceeded to glomp the leg of the hollow and drool over the monstrosity, for a lack of a better description of what she was doing. To his shock, she was also laughing gleefully. He couldn't help but go off one her as she did this, the words unexpectedly coming out of his mouth. "You stupid idiot! You can't just go and hug hollows… what am I saying…"

His stomach suddenly felt like Inoue Orihime had just fed him one of her concoctions. He had used the words hug and hollow in the same sentence. His face suddenly paled over and he had problems imagining that someone could be that crazy, not to mention everyone in soul society would never believe him if he told him. Oh, and the thoughts going through his head were rather unpleasant.

The hollow seemed to notice this and took the chance to move, giving a hard impact to Toshiro's forehead, sending him flying backwards, hard and fast, crashing into the brush and causing his body to become scraped by the branches that snapped. The bush was nearly crushed in two…

It was then that another feral scream came, but not from the hollow. Toshiro winced through the migraine that was going on and prepared to attack the hollow, but instead, much to his surprise and chagrin, adding to his mind that the girl really was insane, for the second scream had come from her.

She then spouted more of that nonsense out of her mouth, all of it becoming more crazy then the last barrage of words. She pointed her finger up at the hollow she had let go, accusingly looking at it. "You! How dare you hurt this beautiful, heavenly sent creature of light! I shall kill you!"

Toshiro then moved to draw Hyorinmaru, however, his balance was thrown off with how hard he had been hit. By the sounds and change in her voice, he felt she might defiantly have a split personally. He had to also move before she tried to fight the thing, for it sounded much like that was what she planned on ding.

However, before he could move, the girl moved first, sending her fist flying into the hollows chin, sending it up and flying. Then, as it came down, she punched again, shattering it's mask. The girl made to punch it again as the body disintegrated.

"Huh? Where'd the cool, evil creepy thing go?" she stated, returning to the voice she had been using before. Toshiro's eye began twitching from the shock of all that was happening to him He tired opening his mouth to say something to her, but found that he was having a problem coming up with something to say, the amount of shock suddenly becoming evident.

It was then that she turned and walked over to him, her eyes full of curiosity. She glanced him over real quick, then spoke up. "You're hurt…"

"I'm fine," he quickly commented.

The girl frowned at this and suddenly hit him hard on top of the head. The blow she landed was so hard that it knocked him to his knees and caused his eyes to water. This also gave her the chance to grab the back of his outfit and drag him back to his gigai.

"If ghostie is hurt, ghostie needs to go back into his dead body and become a zombie," she sighed.

This caused his eyes to blink a couple of times, his shock evident. He also began to struggle a bit, as he knew that if he got into his gigai at this point, the effects would mean he would end up passing out, and possibly a few other things, as a gigai was like a human body. Two hits to the head would defiantly not transfer well.

However, she managed to drag him over and back into it, the first thing happening when this happen was for him to have his stomach lurch and for him to dive forward to his hands and knees, vomiting on the ground, everything that he had managed to eat earlier that day to keep going energy wise.

He also then realizing that he was blacking out, which meant, to his lack of mirth, that he likely had a concussion and was at the mercy of a homicidal maniac. The whole situation was defiantly not a good one at all. The last thing he remembered was himself being lifted over her shoulder, his soul phone dropping out of his pocket and the sound of her stepping on it.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – For those who don't know Wallflower… yes… Sunako does act like this at times. She has… a very bizarre personality.


	2. The Missing Tenth Captain

**Hollow Hugs  
~ The Missing Tenth Captain ~**

Sunako's weird behavior was well known in Yugameru town. Thus when she got off the bus carrying an unconscious kid slung over her shoulder with white hair, most just went about doing their own thing, as none of them knew who the ked was. And of course, they could also say everything abnormal about the teenager was now seen as normal, everyday behavior.

As she walked to the place that she lived, someone finally noticed her, a girl with reddish brown hair walked up shaking her had at the girl. She walked softly to every thumping step that the other girl took. "Umm… Sunako sweetie…"

"Uhhh?" the girl turned to look at Kasahara Noi, slightly coming out of the little world of hers that she had yet again tried slipping off too.

"Sweetie, why do you have that poor little boy with you?"

"Oh… you mean ghostie boy?" Sunako put a finger to her mouth thinking.

"You think he's a ghostie because of his odd hair coloring?" the girl asked. "He has feet, doesn't he? So how can he be a ghost?"

"Yeah, but that's because he's in a zombie body," the dark haired girl chirped.

"Sunako, don't think…. I don't think he's a ghost," the girl's face was worried. "Don't you think his family will worry about him?"

"Ghosts don't have families," Sunako commented. "They wonder around lost as all their families tend to be alive and they can't find them, and typically never will… expesully little children ghosts.

"My… you… seem to know a lot about the paranormal," the girl stated nervously.

"I guess… I don't know about those hollow things though… that's what I think he called it," Sunako sighed, only to cause Noi to raise her eyebrows.

The girl continued to walk home with Sunako, her concern that the girl had gone completely haywire again, which meant that trouble was around the corner, brewing, and likely to follow suit. Of course, the fellow student from her school tended not to exactly try to cause trouble, she just seemed to be a magnet for weird occurrences.

Noi's mind drifted to the time the four boys had gone and revamped the house in a horror scene, not to mention dressed up as monsters, just to get her dressed in a Gothic dress and a step closer to being a lady. Sunako had then gone outside and managed to cause a major fiasco, making everyone think she had kidnapped a kid, when in reality…

"Umm… Sunako… you remember that time everyone thought that you kidnapped a little kid, when he just took you to his secret base in the park so that you could hide from everyone who was staring at you? The girl crossed her fingers, hoping this would go the way she hoped, but knowing the other girl, chances were more then fifty percent against her.

"I would never kidnap a little kid. Ghostie here got hurt," Sunako commented.

"Then isn't the best bet to take him to the hospital?" Noi asked, becoming more worried about the whole situation. She had the feeling that Sunako had some sort of logical explanation to her rationality of the situation.

No, make that normally illogical, unless one happened to be Sunako or knew her well enough to understand her thinking patterns. Only then did what ever logic she was using become logical. This was confirmed by her reply. "Hospitals don't treat ghosties."

"But… he seems to be in a physical form," came the girls scowled back, becoming even more worried.

"He's in a zombie body… I told you that. If I took him to a hospital, they would stick him in the mortuary… or worse yet, perform experiments on him because he's the living dead."

The other girl let out a sigh. "You know I'm going to have to tell the boys about this, don't you?"

"I actually wouldn't expect you not too,"

**M**

Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku was one of those people who, unless it was a life threatening or soul threatening event, she wouldn't worry about things and tended to be lax in what she did. However, she had, much to the annoyance of her captain, had insisted that he called in every couple of hours, to keep her mind from worrying.

Since the child prodigy of soul society always did things in a straight line of thinking, she could trust him to call every couple of hours. However, it had been a couple of hours since the time he was supposed to have called in, and there was still no news from him about the situation that was going on. He had now missed two call ins.

She then flipped open her own soul phone and tapped her fingers, wondering if she should call at all. However, she knew he wasn't the type to lose track of time or purposely misplace that phone of his. Thus, she decided that it was best that she did in fact call him, even if he yet again ended up being irritated by the fact that she was possibly treating him like a child again, though she really wasn't.

She pressed the numbers that would allow her to get to his phone, however, to her irritation, she got a beeping sound that indicated that the phone was out of the serves area, which was nigh impossible for this kind of phone, or that it was having technical difficulties. She knew that he would have gotten the phone checked by a certain store owner, so that wasn't the case. This meant that something defiantly wasn't right.

**M**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Orihime were having a mock study group time in the carrot tops bedroom to hide the fact that they really were talking about hollows and such and what the next move should possibly be. Things were, to put it calmly, normal. Normal that is, for a group that spent their time hunting hollows.

"Why is it we're seeing a sudden lull and only minor hollows," Renji commented.

"Yes, well, this lull means somebody we know is likely actually planning something big," Rukia held up a finger. "So we should be working on getting stronger!"

"We know," the two males muttered.

It was then that Renji's phone rang and he picked it up. "Oh… hello Ran… any news?"

The other two watched as the red head's jaw suddenly dropped and he made a face as he listened in. He then frowned. "No… I don't know where the tenth captain went."

This caused Ichigo to speak up. "Did something happen that we need to know about?"

Renji listened for a few minutes more, said his byes and clicked his phone closed. Yeah, Captain Hitsugaya didn't call into Matsumoto like he usually does, so she is rather frantic.

She called him and she got no signal from his phone. She wants us to look for him… she's already calling others to help."

"Maybe this is the big thing we've been waiting for!" Rukia slammed her fist into the palm of her hand, causing both boys to give her strange looks.

"You don't have to sound so excited about this, if it is," Ichigo shook his head. "I mean, out of all the people, this is the least likely for us to expect this from. I mean… Renji not calling in, yes… but not Toshiro… he's too serious all the time… which isn't healthy."

"Renji shook his head and closed his eyes. "As much as I would like to pick a fight over what you just said about me, I have to say… I am more concerned about the captain, as this isn't like him."

"Then we'd better get started looking. Was he in his gigai by chance," Rukia suddenly asked.

"Yeah… she said that he actually was," Renji commented, slightly confused the reason for the question not clicking.

"Good, then," Ichigo commented. "Toshiro tends to stand out with that hair, height and eye color."

The four then stood up and walked down the stairs, where the elder Kurosaki attempted a surprise attack on his son. However, he only ended up with a fist in the face from an irritated teenager. "Nice try, but we have to go run and do something… for school."

"Nice to see you Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia curtsied and Orihime smiled at the man on the floor.

As they disappeared, the man muttered. "My son doesn't appreciate me."

**M**

Ichigo had been right though. The tenth squadron captain might not stand out for his behavior like other shingami, but his looks did enough for him. That and the fact that one expects odd behavior from children and for them _not _to act like adults. A few adults thought that he was to well behaved, from what Ichigo had seen in the real world. And he knew that some adults thought that meant he actually was trouble.

Many people had remembered seeing him, but mostly earlier in the day, which wasn't much help in the situation. Nothing gave a definite answer as to where he had disappeared to. That was until they heard some people muttering about the ghost girl, which drew the four's attention.

"Excuse me, but how can one see a ghost?" Rukia asked the people who were gossiping.

"We saw it over at the park," someone muttered, causing the two males faces to face fault.

"Excuse me, but she asked how you happened to see a ghost, not where you saw it," Renji frowned.

"Well… I'm not quite sure, but the aura around that girl was depressing," the man suddenly commented. "She had a definite aura around her that everyone could sense."

"We're not even sure if it was a ghost," another bystander commented.

"Yeah… nobody but that kid with white hair was willing to stick around, she was that scary," the people suddenly turned and walked off.

"So… that girl has something to do with his disappearance?" Renji commented.

"Well… this is the point I should be going, oh no… what we do, we have a such and such case on our hands. However, I have no clue what such and such a case is," Orihime spoke up.

"Orihime, I have no idea what you're talking about," Ichigo commented.

"Oh… I get it!" Rukia interjected. "It's like those novels with the damsels in distress!"

Renji let out a snort, trying to control his humor. "I doubt that Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro could ever be considered a damsel in distress…"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "He would also have a fit that you made that connection… hell; I would to if it was me."

"No, no, no… you guys don't get it," Orihime pouted. "That's what the damsels in distress say in the novels."

"Then they go out for revenge," Rukia smiled.

"Is that the same thing," Renji muttered, completely baffled now.

"No. I'm quite sure it's two different things," the other teenager commented.

"They don't get it," the girls muttered.

"Anyways… we should go see what we can find out at the park," Ichigo commented, pointing in the direction of where they needed to go.

**M**

When they arrived at the park, everything seemed majorly quiet. For one that didn't know what they were looking for, nothing might have seemed out of norm, but something had happened. They could still sense lingering spirit energy from something that had happened here, though what they could not be sure until they took a look around.

It was Orihime who noticed something out of place, a bush that was bent out of shape from the impact of something hitting it. Out of everything there, this was the only thing that happened to have taken damage.

Rukia rubbed her chin. "I don't get it. If it was something that could take down a captain, wouldn't there be more damage to the surrounding area?"

"I know…" Ichigo muttered. Everyone, take a look around and see what you can find."

Within a matter of minutes, they found what was left of Toshiro's soul phone. It was just lying on the ground smashed pretty badly. It seemed as if someone may have accidently have stepped on it, not realizing at all that they had done so, which meant it wasn't the person they were looking for, for he would have noticed… in fact, not have broken the phone.

Which led them to wonder even more what had happened, as the whole situation was unusual. For so little damage and one to have disappeared without more of a trace was rather laughable. However, it had indeed occurred. This caused the four to worry.

Orihime suddenly pouted. "I am not happy with Toshiro-kun for disappearing like that."

"Let me guess… when we find him, if he's hurt, you're going to heal him?" Ichigo smirked, all of them knowing by now how she would answer them,

"Of course! It was mean of him not to stick around for me to heal him," Everyone also thought, only Orihime.

"So, where should we go next?" Renji muttered. However, there eyes were caught by a little boy walking up to them.

"Are you guys looking for the ghost girl?" he suddenly asked.

"Oi, did this ghost have a chain?" Renji asked out of curiosity.

"No… mom said she really wasn't a ghost because she had feet. So, she was just very, very scary looking, but cool," the boy commented. He then went back to kicking his ball around, causing the four to become frustrated again.

Ichigo suddenly went and grabbed the boy's shoulder gently. "What exactly does this girl look like?"

"Oh… she was dressed in raggy clothes and had black hair. She… wasn't walking strait," the boy commented. Ichigo let the boy go, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"All we can do is ask around about this girl," Rukia commented.

"I wonder if she's friendly. I hope she is," Orihime muttered. They walked out of the park.

Ichigo glanced around, looking for anyone else who could give them information. He then spotted someone on the bench near the bus stop. He hurried over, the tone of his voice a bit desperate. "Old man, have you seen an odd girl and a boy with odd colored hair… silvery whitish?"

"An odd looking girl and a boy with white hair?" the man pushed his news paper down. "Yeah… awhile ago I did. The girl had him swung over her shoulder; she got on the bus to Yugameru town."

"Hee… Captain Hitsugaya's been _kid_napped," Renji suddenly smiled, a loud snort coming out of his nose as he tried to no avail to control his mirth. That was until Ichigo elbowed the other teenager in the ribs.

"What I want to know, old man… why you didn't stop her," Ichigo was not happy and grabbed the guys shirt.

"Well… I uhh… the boy's hair was bleached… so I thought it was some sort of gang thing going on…" the man stammered.

"Sheesh… that's the kids natural hair color… he gets enough shit about it as it is," Renji muttered.

"You said kid…" Rukia whispered a little nervously, causing Renji to turn a little pale realizing that he had.

"So… explain now why you didn't stop her!" Ichigo stated.

"Because… she was scary…" the man then broke lose and ran off.

"What I want to know is how he came to be unconscious," Ichigo frowned, scratching his head as the guy took off.

"What I want to know is how can a girl be strong enough to sling him over her shoulder," Renji frowned.

"We won't know until we get to the town," Rukia sighed, pulling on both guys clothing.

"It's a good thing I have relatives that live there," Orihime suddenly spoke up. "They asked if I wanted to live with them, but I said I wanted to stay where nii-san died and my friends are."

This caused all of them to glance at her.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I don't know if Orihime has living relatives or not, but this is one of the twists I am putting in… in fact, tend to like to put into my work. Also, Siegfriedzz surmise about the fact that under normal circumstances, Toshiro wouldn't be in the situation he is in… however… with Sunako in the mix… well, one will have to wait and see, no? Also, I looked to see if the town for Wallflower existed, since there was none, I came up with the one I did. It means twisted or distorted.


	3. The Dragon and the Demon

**Hollow Hugs  
~ The Dragon and the Demon ~**

His eyes were closed from the pain that he felt in his head, as if someone with a sledgehammer type zanpaktou had hit him in the head, hard too. This migraine was worse then the ones he got when Matsumoto found ways to drive him insane. His stomach also hurt and he felt dizzy. The last thing he needed was his lieutenant going and telling him that if he was getting sick, he needed to go lie down.

He opened his eyes, but found that he wasn't in the real world or soul society, but in his inner world. This caused him to let out a sigh as he glanced around. He heard a soft chuckle and knew that Hyorinmaru was purposely hiding from him. "You know that I don't play childish games," came his groan.

"No… you don't. However, you did get completely taken a back by the hollow hugger," the dragon spun around the boy, a glint in his eye. The dragon seemed to be in an overly humorous mood, which annoyed Hitsugaya, but then some zampakuto's enjoyed tormenting their wielders, while others tended to be more helpful. His varied.

"I can't believe you used those two words in the same sentence!" the boy snapped, irritated with the fact that there was a possibility that the dragon was going insane.

"You were the first one to use the two words in the same sentence," the dragon laughed. Toshiro's jaw dropped and he blinked a couple of times. Perhaps it was himself who was going insane. To this the dragon chuckled. "No… neither one of us are going insane… however… I can not be sure of the sanity of that girl who… hugged a hollow."

Rubbing a hand through his white hair, he groaned. "Why did you _have _to remind me?"

"Because you _have _to wake up and deal with _her_," the dragon chuckled again… if dragons really could chuckle. "Be forewarned… when you wake up… I sense your in a for a nasty surprise."

**M**

Toshiro opened his eyes a second time, only to find himself in a dark room. His senses were muffled and slowly were coming to be aware of what was around him. He felt that he was tied to a chair of some sort so that he could barely move his upper body, but he could move his legs, which had become stiff. Something was sitting in his lap, though he couldn't tell what it was.

His eyes then caught attention of what was in front of him and he let out a yelp of complete shock. In front of him were what could be described as four dead bodies, though on second glance he saw that the in the flickering light that they were actually different kinds of plastic anatomical manikins, ranging from skeletal to showing internal organs.

His eyes glanced over to where the flickering of light was coming from, an oversized television, though it was not near as large as any the ones they used for communicating with soul society. Suddenly, what he saw on the television caused his already upset stomach heave and vomit into the bowl that had been positioned on his lap. Mostly what he threw up was bile.

The blood and gore that was splashing across the screen was worse then any thing that the eleventh division could spill out and reminded him of the horror stories of what the twelfth division was rumored to do, if not worse. He quickly closed his eyes and he felt the color drain from his face. However, he could not block out the sounds that accosted his ears.

"Eh… you're awake," a voice came to him, that voice.

His eyes snapped open and he glanced over at the girl, who seemed to be perfectly calm watching this… he guessed that it was one of those horror movies that he had heard about. He opened his mouth slowly, wincing as his head hurt. "May I ask why I am tied up per say?"

"Because, ghost was trying to leave his zombie body every time he twitched. I didn't think that was a good thing. If I hadn't tied you up I would have had to have looked at you, thank you very much," the girl sighed.

"Could you please…" he stared at the screen of the television, then his eyes snapped closed. It was then that a door behind them creaked open and a bit of light come into the open gloom. He then heard a very pathetic scream, much like that of a girl's.

**M**

When Sunako had come home with the little boy, Noi had hurried over to where she figured the boys would be. It took her awhile to find them, but she found them lounging in the den area, each participating in their own activities. All of them were too busy to notice her, until she spoke up in her cheerful tone. "Hello!"

This caused all four of the heads to glance up at the girl. Yuki and Kyouhei were sitting on the couch watching the television, while Ranmaru leaned against the wall chatting on his phone with one of his numerous lady friends. Takenaga however, had been reading a book. When he heard Noi's voice, he clicked it closed a smile on his face. "Noi!"

"Hey… if we had known you were coming," Kyouhei suddenly joked, "We would have let Sunako know."

"Yes… that way you could keep her out of our hair," Ranmaru suddenly sniped. "She's been a little off her rocker lately."

"Ranmaru… that's very rude," the shortest of the boys commented. "Of course, I do admit… she is always off her rocker."

"Well… I actually came home with Sunako today," the girl's smile faltered a bit.

"Noi-chi…" Takenaga sighed, "…what is it that happened now?"

"Well… would you believe it when I told you that… well," the girl sighed, not happy with having to tell the boys about Sunako's antics.

"Well, what," Kyouhei rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He scratched his head with one of his fingers.

"Well… Sunako's kidnapped a little boy that she things is a ghost and is in a zombie body and she refuses to take him to the hospital because she thought that they would operate on him because he's the living dead and the kid has white hair and is unconscious and was slung over her shoulder and nobody seemed to notice and I think she got the boy from out of town," she blubbered out.

Three of the four boys began to laugh out loud. Kyouhei wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry… but Noi, we've been through this before.

"Let me get you a cup of tea," Takenaga sighed, being the only one who hadn't laughed at the girl, namely because he didn't want to make her upset. However, he also wanted her to calm down and and re-explain what was going on. He sat her down and she began to sip her tea, slowly calming down.

Yuki suddenly stood up from the couch. "If Sunako's home, I'm going to go and see when dinner is going to be ready."

"Be sure to knock and not go into her room," Ranmaru called after the smaller teenager.

However, Yuki had heard what the red head had reminded him of, but he forgot as soon as he got to the door. He knocked on the door, and then opened the door. The first thing he saw when he walked in was Sunako watching her movies, the morbid mannequins and the movie that she was watching. This caused him to let out a high pitched scream.

This scream cause someone who had been sitting in a chair, tied up, to glance around the side of the chair as best as they could, white hair showing through the dark. Yuki then hurried off and down the stairs, nearly crashing into Ranmaru as he tore around the corner. The play boy scowled at the boy. "I told you not to go in there."

"Yes… you should know better," Kyouhei grinned at the boy. Noi was also beginning to calm down.

"Umm… guys… Noi was telling the truth…" Yuki stated, suddenly realizing that he had indeed seen a little boy in Sunako's room. Not to mention that the boy was tied up like a victim of an actual kidnapping. "I saw the kid in the room. He's tied to a chair and he really does look like a ghost."

"No… I was saying he looked like a ghost to Sunako because he had white hair," Noi sighed.

"Hold on," Kyouhei felt a vein popping. "Sunako actually went and brought a little kid home?"

"Yes," both Yuki and Noi nodded their heads.

"This can not be happening," the taller of the two blond tends put a hand to his head trying to stay off a head ache. "I thought that she would never stoop this low."

"Oh… and she's letting the kid watch horror movies," Yuki suddenly blurted out. The other four who were standing there looked at each other, their faces turning pale.

"So… who gets to go and rescue the kid from the lair of darkness?" Ranmaru frowned. "I vote Kyouhei."

Kyouhei opened his mouth in protest, but then let out a sigh. He was probably the only one who could enter the room without freaking out too much. He then walked up the door and opened it. "Sunako?"

"Huh?" the girl stated as she watched the television screen. Kyouhei noted that there was indeed a kid sitting in a chair, tied so that he couldn't move. Kyouhei walked over and placed a hand on the shoulder, causing the kid to turn and look at him, his eyes an odd coloring that caused Kyouhei to flinch. No wonder the poor kid had been thought to be a ghost.

"You can't just bring kids home like this Sunako," the fifteen year old sighed as the boy turned away and closed his eyes again. The temperature suddenly seemed to drop.

"He's a ghost," Sunako chimed, suddenly moving to a sitting position.

"You're making him watch what are movies no so kid should watch," the blond swore that the temperature dropped yet again as he untied the ropes that Sunako had tied, quite surprised that he was actually able to untie them.

"What are you doing?" Sunako suddenly growled.

"Getting the kid out of here," he stated, sending yet another drop in temperature as he grabbed the boys arm and lifted him up to get him out of the room, the bowl dropping to the ground. "Sunako… stop being freaky and dropping the temperature already due to your being so freaky."

"You're not taking ghostie!" Sunako suddenly grabbed Toshiro's other arm.

The next thing the white haired shingami captain knew, he was being pulled between the two teenagers as they argued with him. He felt that both of his shoulders would pop out of socket, the pain was so intense. He suddenly found himself yelling at the top of his lungs. "Hyorinmaru!"

"_I am not going to freeze the two to death, thank you very much_," the dragon sighed in his head. "_I actually 'can't' do anything, so why are you even yelling aloud. You're… acting like a child."_

Again the room dropped in temperature, causing the two high-schoolers to let go of Toshiro's arms causing him to crash onto the floor. Suddenly, he found that the jeans of his pants getting soaked from the vomit he had thrown up. Apparently there had been some throwing up while he was unconscious.

**M**

The four from Kurosaki town got off the bus and glanced around. There was an eerie feeling that abounded in the town, yet it wasn't because there were hollows lurking about.

"So… where do we start looking for Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked. It was then that the group happened to have the feeling like when the bells of a church rang the death toll for someone.

"Goth Goth, Loli Loli," came a chant as four weird girls suddenly came skirting out of no where, their movements like clockwork dolls.

"Yvonne," … "Laseine," … "Madeleine," … "Roxane,"

"Should we ask them?" Ichigo commented, frowning at the four strange girls.

"Their clothing is weird," Rukia frowned.

"Are they even sane?" Renji rubbed his temples.


	4. Gothic Proportional Curses

**Hollow Hugs  
~ Gothic Proportional Curses ~**

The next thing that Toshiro knew, he was being dragged through the hallways to the bathroom. Somehow, somehow, the blond haired boy had managed to get him away from freaky girl. However, the young captain could not believe that this person was any less freaky, as both of his arms had nearly been pulled out of socket by not just the psycho girl, but this boy also. One would think that pulling on someone would not be the best way to get someone to let go of that person.

"Now," Kyouhei in an odd voice, "Another how to become a lady moment."

Toshiro's eyes blinked, having no clue what the guy was talking about. However, the guy continued as he dragged him down the hall. "How does one babysit a kid?"

The boy then went and mimicked Sunako's voice, much to the white haired boy's annoyance. "One makes sure no one takes them away by using them as a tug-a-war rope."

"Ladies don't do that!" came the voice from before, then the blond haired boy switched to his own voice. "What one does when babysitting a kid… holly crap! I don't know what to do when watching a kid and I don't think any of the other guys know! And Noi… she's worse at cleaning then us! And to ask Sunako… she was letting you watch _those _movies. I guess I could call Auntie… but I really don't think she would know either, I mean, she would blow up knowing we let her precious Sunako kidnap an Elementary school student."

"I'm not an Elementary school student," Toshiro suddenly commented, causing the boy to stop dragging him down the hallway.

"Get real. You look to be, what ten to eleven years old?" the boy suddenly sighed. "As I recall, that is Elementary school age."

"I am not an Elementary school student," Toshiro suddenly repeated.

"Sure, your going to tell me that you can do calculus, aren't you?" the boy laughed, suddenly continuing down the hall.

"Actually I can," Toshiro couldn't help but roll his eyes. Kyouhei stopped again, then opened the knob to the bathroom door, pulling him in.

"So… you're telling me that you're smarter then Takenaga? I highly doubt that one," Kyouhei pulled Toshiro up onto the toilet and began to remove the boy's clothes, only to find himself shoved hard against the far wall. "What was that for?"

Toshiro's face was livid, his cheeks red. "I am not a four year old! I also don't need a stranger… do I need to emphasize the fact?"

"Considering you aren't well and I _can't _leave you alone, what do you suggest I do?" Kyouhei slid down to the floor. "You also have to get cleaned up as your clothing is covered in vomit."

"I really think you are a moron. What do you think I am going to change into?" the boy snapped.

Kyouhei then stood up. "I'll go get some of Yuki's clothes and a belt. Even they are probably to big for you, but Yuki's small for his age, so they might not be to bid. Do you think you can manage not to pass out on me while I'm gone?"

"I _don't _need to be treated like a child!" Toshiro glared at the boy, the room dropping a few degrees.

Kyouhei narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't Sunako who lowered the temperature earlier, was it? Anyways… I'll be back in a few. This is going to be interesting… and probably yet another nightmare on our hands.

When the boy left, Toshiro tried standing up and found he could do it, even though his body fought against it. He went over and drew up some water and removed his clothes, becoming angrier and angrier at his situation. He muttered under his breath. "Matsumoto… hurry the hell up and find me… that or one of those other morons. Otherwise, I may commit seppuku. I may get that desperate."

**M**

Ichigo was watching the four girls dance in front of them, then shook his head. "I really don't think they are right in the head."

"Is that some form of cosplay?" Rukia suddenly stated with excitement. However, the eyes of the four girls suddenly became livid.

"Goth Lolita is not a form of cosplay!" all four girls chorused at the same time. Suddenly, they started mumbling some sort of mumbo jumbo curse. Rukia turned pale, not because she was scared of them, but because she couldn't believe, they were doing what they were doing.

"All right, they defiantly are insane," Renji's eye began to twitch.

"Excuse me!" Orihime suddenly interrupted them. "But could you please tell us where a really weird girl lives?"

"Nakahara Sunako?" came the threesome reply. They pointed in the direction of the mansion, then went back to their attempt to curse Rukia. That was when a telephone pole fell, scaring the four girls away.

"Is it just me, or was there no hollow there or anything to knock down that pole. It just _happened _to fall?" Ichigo had his turn for his eye to twitch.

**M**

Kyouhei stopped by where everyone else was before going and taking the clothes to the boy. "Hey… Yuki… I'm borrowing some of your clothes for the kid as his have vomit on them and Sunako will need a chance to clean them."

"Wasn't that kid scary!" Yuki suddenly popped his head up from behind the couch. "Wait, you're borrowing my clothes? Why?"

"Even your clothes might not be small enough," the bigger blond sighed. "I also borrowed a belt too. Oh… get this Takenaga… the kid says he can do calculus. That's very funny."

"May be he has white hair because he ages backwards," Ranmaru joked. "Leave it to Sunako to find _something _like that. She has the tendency to find the bizarre."

"For your information Ranmaru," Noi lectured. "He's a normal kid except for the hair coloring."

"And don't forget the eye coloring and the fact that he can make a room go cold with much more ease then Sunako," the taller blond sighed.

"Seriously," the boy with blue hair commented, shivering as he did so. "We did not need to know that freaky bit of information about the kid."

"Anyways… I left him to take a bath," Kyouhei suddenly commented.

"You what!" Noi suddenly yelled. "Even it was obvious to me that the kid had a concussion! How dare you!"

"Argh! Noi, you don't need to go ballistic on me!" the boy suddenly backed away from her. "Sunako is starting to rub off on you!"

"No… you were just really dumb," Takenaga commented. "Give me the clothes Kyouhei… I will go check on him."

"I already had to fight to get him away from Sunako, I think I'm doing fine. What do you know about kids?" the blond suddenly snapped. "At least I didn't get one of those dresses that we dress Yuki up at times as a prank on the kid."

"All right, really… give me the clothes," Takenaga shook his head. "Why we picked you to go, I really do not know."

"Because it was Sunako's room, that's why," Ranmaru suddenly laughed as the other boy grabbed the clothes from the other.

"Ha, ha," Kyouhei frowned, not liking the fact that he had in fact messed up.

Takenaga went up the stairs to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Are you all right?"

For a few seconds, there was nothing being said, then the person inside spoke up. "You aren't the person from before."

"No, I'm not. Noi commented that you might have a concussion, so I am going to come in even though you might rather not have me in there, as medically speaking, I shouldn't leave you alone,"

"Was Noi either person from before?" came the reply as Takenaga opened the door and slid in.

"No… Sunako is the one you met… wherever she got you from… can't remember what Noi said. The other one is Kyouhei. He's… how to put it…"

"A Kurosaki Ichigo combined with Abarai Renji?" the boy commented, causing Takenaga to glance over to see a slight bruising forming under the shaggy locks of hair, but very bad bruising forming around the shoulders.

"Do you want us to get a doctor or call your parents… if you have them. Actually… while we do have family, we've kind of gotten disconnected, so it is no big deal if you don't have any parents, or family… but if you have anyone who might be worried about you…"

"I don't exactly have the contact information for the people who might be worried… if they are at all worried. Matsumoto likes to drink and seems to have forgotten… else I think I wouldn't be here right now," Toshiro commented. He glanced up to see the shocked look on Takenaga's face. "And no… she's not my legal guardian. One might say I'm emancipated."

"One might say that but technically, no matter where you go or how smart you are, your still a minor," Takenaga suddenly commented. "From what the guy you met before said to me; either you happen to be older then you look or you're one of those kid geniuses. I would go with a child genius as your speech patterns try to mimic those of an adult but aren't quite there yet, though it does have a big vocab, I might admit."

"I don't care," Toshiro turned away from the adolescent. "Can you please step out so I can get dressed?"

Takenaga set the clothes on the toilet and stepped out. He heard the moving about of a person in the bathroom. He then heard the person speak up. "Why did you say that about my speech patterns?"

"Just certain things… not most people would notice," Takenaga waited patiently. "How did you get the bruising around your shoulders?"

"Tug-a-war with me as the rope," the boy muttered, opening the door, glancing carefully out of the bathroom.

"I promise I'll treat you as an adult as much as possible. However, don't expect the same from everyone else. I mean, even I didn't expect that the only reason that Sunako was getting threes on her math tests was due to the fact that she misbubbles every single time,"

"I am seriously not going to ask. Is anyone around here normal?" Toshiro asked.

"No… I wouldn't even call myself normal," the blue haired teen commented.

"Lovely… what have I gotten into," Toshiro followed the boy down the stairs.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Somewhat shorter then the others, but oh well. Push it any farther at this point, it will go boom. Fact; Lolita is not the same thing as cosplay. Lolita can only be considered cosplay when someone is dressing up as a character that dresses in the Lolita style, as it is in fact a kind of dress style. Fact; Toshiro really does speak like an adult, but with small hints here and there at how old he really is. For example, this line of his, "There we go again… old men and their pointless arguments… what a pain." Takenaga would be one of the few who might notice.


	5. Losing Ones Mind

**Hollow Hugs  
~ Losing Ones Mind ~**

When Toshiro arrived downstairs with the older boy, he didn't know what to think of what was going on. His head still hurt from getting hit in the head twice, first by the stupid hollow, then by that girl who shouldn't have been able to physically punch that hard, but in reality was able to do so. There was, a total of five people there, including the two he had already met, not to mention the one that had run away screaming like a maniac.

He glanced down at his clothes, none to pleased with the style of clothing as there was way too much color in them for his liking and they made him look like he was an elementary school student, to which he was defiantly not wanting to be acquainted too. If he ever had to go into a mission at an elementary school, he was sure he would be mouthing off to the teacher due to complete boredom with the material.

Of course, he had to stifle laughter as he imagined the third and fifth seat of eleventh attempting to blend in at the elementary school. Neither one of them would fit in there, nor would the uniforms would fit. Perhaps the lieutenant of the eleventh might be able to pass as an elementary student, but then she would likely bite any student… or teacher for that matter, that disagreed with her.

To his dismay, he suddenly got the idea of Matsumoto trying to blend in as an elementary school student and found himself barfing into a trashcan that was near by. The smallest of the people there came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the boy muttered.

"Anyways…" the bigger blond stated, pulling the smaller boy away. "I'm Takano Kyouhei, this undersized high schooler is Toyama Yukinojo, but we call him Yuki for short. You've met Takenaga Oda as he's the one who brought you down stairs. The maroon head is Morii Ranmaru. The girl is Takenaga's girlfriend in denial Kasahara Noi."

"Hey!" came the response from Oda and Noi, who looked at each other, blushed then looked away. Toshiro felt his eye twitch.

"Ahh… why don't you come sit on the couch?" Yuki suddenly pointed to the couch. Toshiro did so, sitting down with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

Observing each one, he found Kyouhei to be a loud mouthed fool who probably cared more about putting food into his belly then knowledge into his head. Oda he had already surmised other then his so called crushing on a certain girl. Yuki was supposed to be the other boys' age, but his size and personality made him seem more like a middle schooler. Ranmaru, if he met Matsumoto, would be out cold for a whole week, as she would not put up with his flirtations.

Noi on the other hand reminded him somewhat of Orihime, except that she seemed to have more common sense about the real world… other then dating, then the other girl had. She also carried herself like a lady and was much less klutzy then the girl with the same hair coloring. But their perky personalities were defiantly, to his annoyance, the same. At least he could possibly have a conversation with Noi that didn't go off into some weird tangent.

As the conversation was going no where, Yuki decided to start asking Toshiro questions. "So, what kind of things do you like doing?"

"I would like you to shut up and leave me alone," Toshiro muttered, closing his eyes.

Kyouhei suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt. "You know, I really don't care if you are a guest here, but that was just plain rude."

However, Oda and Ranmaru pulled him off. "Sunako will go into her psycho mood if you hurt him."

"Yeah… she'll cook you and put you into a meal," Noi stated, which caused the boys to suddenly go pale.

"You mean, she'll grab a sword and come and after him," Yuki stammered out.

"Don't worry… I locked up all my practice kendo swords," Ranmaru sighed.

"She has a chainsaw, remember," Oda stated. "She hid a chainsaw under a kimono for crying out loud!"

"And she'll be in the kitchen… laughing maniacally," Yuki continued to stammer out. "And she'll cut him up like that barber in that one play does and feed the pies to the people at school and then come after us to make more and then start killing the neighbors and feeding…"

This was too much for Toshiro and he found himself leaning over and throwing up again, the bitter bile in his throat. Oda however had been quick enough to move the trashcan under the boys face. "I think we really should get you to the hospital."

"No… hospital…" Toshiro suddenly blurted out. "Just don't say… such…"

"Ahh… he's not used to the talks we have about Sunako yet, is he" Kyouhei suddenly laughed, sitting down next to him. "She's tried before, never has been successful."

Hitsugaya's face paled suddenly. "She's as crazy as Kenpachi."

"Who's Kenpachi?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"Oh… a huge old bastard who likes to fight people to death back where I live," Toshiro suddenly commented. He glanced backwards and saw that most Yuki, Noi and Ranmaru were squirming. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "A lot of people are afraid of him, but all those who follow him are afraid of this one woman who's words sting and can wield a sword, heal them, then beat them up again."

"Sunako went where there are gangs!" Yuki suddenly commented.

Kyouhei suddenly snorted. "Sounds just like something she would do, go to a scary place just to look for ghosts."

"Yeah… but auntie will be real pissed if anything happens to her dear old niece Tamaru!" the maroon head snapped.

"I think he's pulling our legs," Oda sighed.

"Revenge for spouting of that stuff about meat pies," Toshiro commented.

"I'm scared of him!" Yuki went and hid behind the blond and red head. Suddenly, a chopping could be heard coming from the kitchen. "Ahh! Sunako's cutting up dead people!"

Toshiro glanced back at him, "You actually believe your own story?" However, all the boys had turned pale.

Noi let out a sigh. "They're just really afraid of Sunako. She's not that bad of a person once you get to know her."

That was when the kitchen door opened and the black haired girl came scuttling out. She set a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water next to Toshiro. "Ghostie must be very hungry… hee hee."

Toshiro shivered as the girl suddenly took off. "After hearing that story and seeing her do that…"

"I'll eat it," Kyouhei suddenly reached for the platter, but Noi slapped his hand. "What was that for?"

"He's an empty stomach from throwing up. If he doesn't have anything to throw up the next time, that won't be a good thing!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes as those around him began to argue, taking a bite of the sandwich reluctantly.

**M**

It was a long walk to the mansion, much to everyone's displeasure. Renji found it fit to complain. "Are you sure that we are headed in the right direction."

"Maybe Toshiro found a way home?" Orihime suddenly asked.

"Matsumoto would have called," Ichigo suddenly stated.

"Would she have?" Renji asked. "She could have forgotten, right?"

"No," Rukia commented. "She would have at least called to let Orihime know."

Just then, a limo pulled up and a blond haired girl rolled down her window. "Are you needing a ride?"

"Miss… one shouldn't give a ride to strangers… they look like street punks. That one bleached his hair and the other has tattoos."

"That's my natural hair color!" Ichigo snapped.

"Each of my tattoos means something!" Renji also muttered.

"But those two girls look nice," the young girl stated.

"We can give them a ride, but _not _those two young men," the man suddenly stated, frowning at them. The next thing that Renji and Ichigo knew, Rukia had pulled Orihime into the car and had left them behind. They gave each other frustrated looks then began arguing with each other.

**M**

Toshiro was wanting to go home. He didn't care if he got glomped by Matsumoto, as Sunako's hugs made him a hundred more times uncomfortable. He learned that the hard way as after he had finished his sandwich, she brought out the few things she had found in his clothes pockets and glomped him, getting a nose bleed all over him. To which Noi suddenly burst out. "I'll go get the sani-wipes."

Toshiro's eye twitched at this comment. However, this was short lived as he happened to have Ranmaru grab his wallet. "Perhaps he has contact information in here?"

"All of that was in my phone," Toshiro muttered. "_Which would be of no use to them as most people are in soul society._"

"_Think of how embarrassed you would be if they did call,_" Hyorinmaru laughed, to which Toshiro let out a groan and rolled his eyes. The sword loved to point out the obvious.

"Hey… your mom is a very pretty lady," Ranmaru suddenly piped up.

"Mother… I don't have a mom," Toshiro suddenly turned to see what the boy was looking at, only to have Ranmaru flash a picture that Matsumoto has snuck in there of herself hugging a very grouchy white haired boy. She had Orihime take the picture for her, much to his annoyance. "Matsumoto isn't my mother."

"So… she doesn't have any kids? Just takes care of you?" Ranmaru got _that _look on his face. The one that Toshiro had seen many a _hungry _young man give his lieutenant.

"You sick bastard!" Toshiro suddenly snapped. "Give me a sword now so I can impale him with it!"

Yuki and Noi gave him shocked looks as the girl wiped away the blood, trying to be gentle as she did so. Kyouhei suddenly started laughing. "The kid wants to try to beat Ranmaru in a sword match! Lovely!"

"You don't think I could do it?" Toshiro snapped.

"Yuki… could you go to my room and get my two wooden practice swords, this will be fun," Ranmaru suddenly stated.

"Guys… this isn't a good idea," Noi suddenly had a very concerned look on her face.

"Yes. Auntie doesn't like it when we break her things," Oda sighed as Yuki hurried away and came back with the two swords. "Plus… I think your underestimating the kid."

Realization suddenly hit Yuki what was about to transpire and he squeaked out. "You're going to fight in the house!"

"Duh. If I can beat him, then he can't argue about me asking her out on a date, can he?" Ranmaru suddenly stated taking one of the swords. "Oda, you do the honors."

Toshiro stood up, wobbling a little bit from the concussion he had. Noi grabbed his shoulder. "Not a good idea…"

"He has no honor," Toshiro growled, taking the other sword. He took an equal stance away from the older boy. Oda rolled his eyes, then made a signal. The next thing they knew, Toshiro had his sword at Ranmaru's neck.

"_Congratulations Hitsugaya-kun… you managed to lose your temper and start something just like Ikkaku did in the real world._"

"_The difference is he did that to fight,_"

"_Yeah, yeah… this is for honor_," the dragon again laughed.

"That hurt," the boy muttered. "Not many people can get past me."

"I told you not to underestimate him Ranmaru," the blue haired boy sighed.

"And one more thing," Toshiro stated, setting his sword down. "Even if you had defeated me, Matsumoto Rangiku would have punched you unconscious as soon as you started flirting with her. She doesn't take to such things."

"Hey… I want to see what this kid is like in a fist fight!" Kyouhei suddenly piped up.

"He has a concussion you moron!" Noi and Oda both yelled at the same time, right as there was a sounding of the doorbell.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I had planned to update sooner, but I had school problems. With ten reviews for the last chapter, I figured I kind of needed to update.


	6. Cousins, Oh Joy

**Hollow Hugs  
~ Cousins, Oh Joy ~**

Toshiro's head pounded due to multiple reasons. The foremost was that he had been given two large hits to his head in one day. The next reason was that Noi and Oda decided to yell at the bigger of the two blond boys at the same time. The last reason was because the doorbell rang, which caused his nerves to tingle with pain, due to the sound it made. Then again, in a mansion this big, they would have to have a sound that big.

Yuki let out a sharp sound, "I'll get it!" Toshiro winced due to the sound of the boy's voice, and slunk down into the couch, groaning as he did so. "Hey… Ranmaru… your fiancé is here, as are two other girls."

"Ahh…" the red head hurried to the front door. "Hello ladies!"

"What right do you get flirting with other girls in front of your girl friend… no fiancé!" came a very familiar voice and a smacking sound that Toshiro associated with a certain very short shingami hitting Ichigo.

"Oh… it's all right Kuchiki-san. Ranmaru does this all the time. I just have… to… I just…" the girl's voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears.

"No… this just won't do!" came Rukia's reply as she dragged Ranmaru in by his collar.

"I don't think that Ranmaru was trying to flirt with you, but this lovely lady here," Yuki commented, to which Rukia gave the small boy a death glare and showed him her fist.

"Hime-chan!" Noi suddenly called out, suddenly becoming very excited.

"Noi-chan!" came the reply of a girl that had possibly more volume to her then Noi did. Both girls hugged each other. "It is so good to see you!"

"Are you sure you don't want to move in with my parents and me? You know we would love to have you," Noi smiled at the girl.

"No… I want to be near my friends. Plus… I don't want to have to deal with my parents… you know why," Orihime gave the girl a big smile.

"I know, I know… it's why Sora took you when you were little, poor girl," Noi hugged the girl to her chest, to which Orihime gave a soft chuckle, like she did when she was slightly uncomfortable.

Toshiro attempted to roll his eyes, but found that this wasn't such a good idea, as he ended up hurting his head even more. Rukia however, spoke up for what he considered a gag fest. "As nice as it is to meet your cousin Orihime, I assume she's your cousin, I believe that we came here for a reason."

"Oh… yeah… guys… this is my cousin Inoue Orihime. She is a major sweetheart!" Noi suddenly blurted out to the guys.

"Hey! Have any of you seen a really, really spooky girl!" Rukia suddenly called out, very loudly. "She has a friend of ours and we were led here!"

The four older boys in the room suddenly turned green in the face. Tamao then took the time to speak up. "Oh… and this is Inoue-san's friend, Kuchiki-san. They came looking for a little boy with white hair."

"Little boy…" Toshiro muttered under his breath.

"Ahh… Toshiro-kun… there you are!" Orihime suddenly escaped from her cousin's grip and hurried over to hug the young taicho from behind, to which he struggled to get lose, as the hug was way to much like Matsumoto's hugs. His cheeks turned a tad bit pink.

"Hitsugaya tai…kun, Ran-chan got worried because you didn't call in like you were supposed to," Rukia suddenly had pulled out her sketch pad. "We were told that you were kidnapped by a spooky girl!"

"Your drawing stinks!" Takano suddenly blurted out, only to find the sketchpad go flying at his face. He then pointed to Rukia's picture of a chappy with black hair kidnapping a chappy with white hair. "Exactly how is this supposed to be scary! Sunako is way scarier then this!"

The three other boys who lived in the household nodded their heads in agreement. However, Noi and Tamao glared at them. "Sure, Sunako is scary, but as I recall, there is a project about turning her into a lady?"

"Uhh…" none of the boys had a response for this comment. That was when Sunako choose to make an appearance.

"Ghostie boy, ghostie boy… oh?" the girl turned to see the two guests, her voice creeping the boys out. "Will you be staying for dinner too?"

"We'd love too!" both Rukia and Orihime curtsied in an almost sing-song voice, almost at the same time.

"Is ghostie boy filling better yet?" Sunako suddenly turned to Toshiro.

"Umm… why do you call Toshiro-kun that?" Orihime suddenly asked.

"Ehh… ghostie boy popped out of his body to fight that demon thingy," Sunako suddenly smiled, pulling on both of Toshiro's cheeks as she did so. "Demon thingy was so cool… then it decided to be mean to pretty sparkling ghostie child…"

That was when her nose suddenly decided to act up and blood suddenly gushed all over Toshiro, causing his eye to twitch and his jaw to clench. "Hollow… hugger…"

Rukia blinked a couple of times while Noi ran to get wet wipes. She whispered into Toshiro's ear. "Hitsugaya taicho… you know that you can't get out of your gigai while people are around."

"Oh… don't worry about it Rukia-san… Sunako does this all the time," Oda shook his head.

"Yeah… you have any spooky gory stuff, she can easily be tempted with it," Takano laughed.

"So…" Sunako suddenly stood up, her voice on the crazy side, causing Toshiro to shudder. "What is this demon thingy?"

"Umm uhh… they're called hollows…" Orihime smiled trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

"Hime-chan… you still come up with stories that are out there?" Noi suddenly asked.

"Ummm… yes! Yes I do!" the girl used this as a chance to try to get out of the situation.

Rukia was about to get up when Toshiro grabbed her sleeve. He whispered into her ear. "That _girl _is crazy. She could see me, she could see hollows. She even defeated the hollow, after it attacked me…"

"Taicho…" Rukia whispered. "How did you get caught of guard by that…"

"She… hugged… a… hollow," Toshiro's voice still had some hints that he was having problems registering what was going on.

"Excuse me…" Rukia was no longer whispering. "She hugged a hollow?"

"Uhh huh!" Sunako nodded her head, peering over the couch. She then held up Rukia's sketch pad. "Did you draw this?"

"Yeah…" Rukia commented.

"I love spooky chappy!" the Goth girl suddenly cried out, a huge grin on her face.

"You can have the picture," Rukia shook her head.

"Hey… you two seem to know how to act like ladies," Yuki suddenly piped up. "Could you help us teach Sunako to be a lady?"

_

* * *

_

Author's note – As to clear up some confusion in last chapter, the reason Toshiro reacted the way he did was because they were talking about eating dead people and when one has a concussion, ones stomach gets upset. That's why he ended up throwing up.


	7. Two More Reapers

**Hollow Hugs  
~ Two More Reapers ~**

"Hey… you two seem to know how to act like ladies," Yuki suddenly piped up. "Could you help us teach Sunako to be a lady?"

The three practically strangers except for being kidnapped by Sunako, being the cousin of Noi and being the friend of said cousin suddenly turned to the smaller blond teen, their eyes wide. Toshiro's eyes remained wide as he turned around and choose to stare at the wall. However, Rukia and Orihime gave the answer that he completely suspected. "Sure… why not."

"Because we have to get back to Karakura Town…" Toshiro muttered, "… and we don't have time for playing around with such things."

"But we could really use their help!" Yuki suddenly went all puppy eyed.

"Oh… come on Toshiro-kun!" Orihime was suddenly over where Toshiro and Rukia were, and leaned over the couch. He thought for a bit, and both girls were hopeful that he was thinking of letting them help out, but he didn't say anything.

"Hitsugaya-kun… you grew up in the Rukongai like me, right?" Rukia suddenly whispered. "So you understand that the lower down one gets, the more of a street urchin they are? So… if I can go from that, to being a noble lady?"

"All right, all right!" Toshiro pressed his cool hands to his forehead. He was tired and wanted… Matsumoto. She was always good at making him feel better, much like how a mother might do. This caused the small taicho to blink a couple of times. "_Please tell me those kind of thoughts didn't pass my mind?_"

"_Oh but they did._" Hyorinmaru stated.

"_I'm going insane…_" the small boy protested.

"_No… your just normal…_" the ice dragon laughed, making Toshiro think that his zanpaktou was even losing it.

"So… how should we start," Rukia stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know…" Orihime glanced at the ceiling. "Oh… how about cooking?"

"Well… Sunako has that one down," Takano muttered. "Don't try changing that point, because that is really good."

"Why don't we try doing something with her?" Rukia stated, causing quite a few in the room to turn pale. Sunako came down stairs with Rukia's picture now framed up.

"Would you watch this movie with me?" the girl asked.

"Sure," the two best friends chimed in. Rukia and Orihime followed the Gothic girl upstairs into her room.

"Oh no…" Noi stated. "She's going to give my dear cousin a heart attack, all that blood and gore."

"I think that Inoue-san has seen… quite a bit of blood and gore lately…" Toshiro muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Noi became concerned and hurried over to where the teal eyed boy was trying to remain sane. She wasn't very happy about the whole situation.

At first, his mind didn't get around what she was saying, and when he finally spoke up, it wasn't what they expected. "Hey… those two weren't alone were they?"

Ranmaru's fiancé smiled. "There were those two boys with them. One had hair the same color as Orihime's and the other had hair the color of Ranmaru-san's."

"Abarai and Kurosaki… why aren't they here with you?" Toshiro asked, suddenly confused.

"Oh… gomen… my limo driver didn't want to give them a ride because they looked like street punks," the girl stated. "But they seemed nice enough to me."

"Do they know how to get here…" Toshiro asked.

"I believe so…" the girl smiled.

"_I hope they get here soon…_" Toshiro muttered.

"_Remember you let Kurosaki-san and Inoue-san help with that girl?_" he was reminded, which caused Toshiro to groan. Suddenly a wet rag was plopped down on his forehead, covering his eyes. He pulled it back to see the bigger of the two blond boy's above him. "When did you have time to go get this?"

"When Sunako decided to leave the kitchen alone, I decided to see how dinner was coming, and got that while I was there," the boy stated.

"And?" the other three boys asked.

"There's nothing out…" the boy suddenly whined.

"Meh…" Toshiro could careless and hoped that things wouldn't get any crazier then they all ready had. However, the doorbell rang, signaling the possibility that Ichigo and Renji were there. Yuki hurried off to answer the door. He was gone for a few minutes, when he let out a yelp and came running back.

"There are two gangster guys at the door!" the boy was suddenly hiding behind the couch, kneeling on the couch and peeking over.

"Oi… we're not gangsters… how many times do I have to say that this is my natural hair color!" came the voice of Kurosaki. "Renji! You can't just barge in her like that, we weren't invited."

"When I get my hands on that brat taicho…" came Abarai's voice suddenly. "I see no sign of some scary girl!"

Oda let out a sigh and intercepted the two in the doorway, where Ichigo was trying to drag Renji back to the door. "You wouldn't happen to be friends of those to nice ladies and Sunako's ghost?"

"Ghost?" Renji was caught of guard, until Noi suddenly grabbed a pillow from the couch and began whacking him with it. "Oi!"

"I can't believe that my lovable cousin has fallen into ruffians like you!" the girl suddenly stated.

"Umm… your cousin," Ichigo raised his eyebrow, only to get hit with the pillow too.

"Orihime-chan!" the girl stated, going back to hitting the guy with tattoos again.

"Apologies for barging in like this… Rukia and Orihime kind of took of on us," Ichigo muttered.

"You would have… owe… thought that… for a mansion… with a spooky girl in it… that it would be… scarier…" Renji muttered.

"Nee… Oda… do gang members apologize for intruding like this?" Yuki muttered, still peeking over the edge of the sofa.

"No…" Tanaka muttered. "Oda can't control his girlfriend."

"That isn't the kind of relationship that we have…" the blue haired guy shook his head in dismay at the other boys comment.

"Hold on… you guys aren't gang members?" Noi blinked a couple of times. "You said brat taicho… as in…"

"Isn't it more usual to call the leader of a gang aniki, isn't it?" Ichigo shook his head, becoming irritated. "By the way… have you seen a kid with white hair?"

"Oh… Sunako's ghost," Noi pointed over to the couch. "Toshio-kun's over there…"

Renji rolled up his sleeves and began muttering under his breath. "Do you know how much trouble you made for us! Matsumoto is absolutely worried about you! I'm going to pop you on the head one!"

As he raised his hand up to punch Toshiro one, the small boy grabbed the back of the couch and suddenly swung his leg around to make contact with Renji's head, as Yuki dove out of the way. He then came back down, hard onto the couch, unable to keep his balance like he usually did. "Owe…"

"Owe? I'm the one who should be saying that!" Renji muttered, having been knocked to the ground. He made to get up and go after him again, but Ichigo grabbed his shirt. "He led us on this stupid goose chase!"

"Do you really think that he would do something like this?" Ichigo stated, then went to the other side. He pulled away the cloth that Toshiro had pulled back on and brushed away the small boy's hair to remove bruising. "You have a concussion, don't you?"

"You get hit twice in the head and I would like to see you walk away from one," Toshiro muttered.

"If you didn't go back in your gigai, it might be less of a problem," Renji muttered.

"Gigai?" Yuki had a confused look on his face.

"Uhh… Toshiro… are you hurt anywhere else," Ichigo stated.

"Hitsugaya… how many times do I have to tell you Kurosaki?" the boy muttered, looking away, in time to see Oda give him a dirty look. "I have bruising around my shoulders too, but I would rather not go into that…"

"How'd that happen," Tanaka suddenly spoke up.

"So says the person who decided to play tug-a-war with Sunako," Oda muttered.

"How'd you know about that?" the other boy asked.

"He told me when I went to go and check on him," Oda snapped. "You need to be more careful.

Renji got up and took a good look at the small taicho and began to laugh. Toshiro pulled the wet rag away from one of his eyes. "Oi… what the hell is so funny."

Of course, the clues that had been dropped didn't get through to the idiot and he was laughing at something else. "Your clothes! They're so kiddy!"

"Hey!" Yuki protested. "He's borrowing my clothes!"

"They're kiddy!" Renji laughed, causing the one teal eye that was revealed to twitch.

"Abarai… I don't feel that great. If you continue laughing, I'll have to do something," Toshiro muttered.

Suddenly, there were screams heard coming from upstairs.


End file.
